Final Fantasy VII: The Second Coming
by SSJ4CidHighWind
Summary: My Continuation of Final Fantasy VII. This is what they should have done in VIII but no.... =P
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter I  
  
  
As the 28-year-old Cloud Strife walks into the Wall Market in the New Sector Seven, he thinks about what to get Tifa for their Anniversary that is tomorrow, May 10. This is the second time in 2 weeks he has been here looking for something. Last time it was for Tifa's Birthday which was May 5th.. Once again he has waited till the last moment... The first shop he decided to enter was the Materia Shop. Last time they had a new type of cure that could also cure many abnormal statuses. He only bought it because Tifa was a collector now that they don't even use them.  
  
"Welcome to my shop. Ahh Cloud. How good to see you. Looking for another birthday present? " questioned the owner Tammy.  
  
"Not this time. It is our anniversary. Got any new Materia in? " asks Cloud  
  
"Sorry. Not until next week. Come back then " answered the young woman.  
  
" I would but our anniversary is tomorrow. " Cloud says while sighing deeply.  
  
As he walks out the door he thinks to himself * What the heck am I going to get her this time* With that said, he headed back farther into the overcrowded Wall Market. As he entered the final area still with out a gift he looks at some of the merchants carts to see if there could be anything remotely good! While wandering around he looked up and notices the lights to the Corneo Mansion are on .. Seeing this sent a chill down his back remembering the day he had to face the sick twerp, so he decided to pull out his Apocalypse thinking * Is that weirdo back in business..#$%! * With his sword drawn and many onlookers following him, he entered the mansion to see a guy sleeping at a counter. He walked over to the guy and tapped him on his shoulder to wake him up. With a startling yelp the guy woke up to see a guy about 5'8" blonde hair and a big sword pointed at him....  
  
" Ah, ok here I will give you my money but please spare my life please.. I don't want trouble " said the gentleman as he put about 3,000,000 GIL in a paper bag and tried to hand it to Cloud.  
  
" Stop that.. I don't want your money. Where is Corneo!! " demanded Cloud as he put his sword back into its sheath.  
  
" Corn Nuts who?? Sorry. My name is Crypto. I own this Jewelry store. Well to be honest it is my house but I use it to work. I can sell you any type of Gem to Bracelet you need " politely said the salesman.  
  
" What!! This isn't owned by Corneo. Good, I always hated that creep for treating me that w.. I mean , how he treated Tifa and Aeris the way he did.. hehe.. Anyways. Sorry to scare you. My name is......" stuttered Cloud  
  
" Cloud Strife " interrupted Crypto  
  
" Yes, Yes How did you know that? " questioned Cloud with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Calm down " with that the guy grabs a magazine called Heroes and Heroines, that had Clouds picture on the front.  
  
" Oh. hehe.. Sorry forgot about that" once again apologizes Cloud. " Since I am here do you have a Minerva Band. Tifa, my wife lost hers the crater during the last battle and since then we haven't been able to find one. And since they covered the crater there is no way of getting it back. I did hear there is another one. Do you know of where it may be? "  
  
" Do I.. Yes of course. I got it a while ago. I kept it for a special occasion and I feel this is it.. If you want it will be 150,000 GIL." Inferred the crafty salesman.  
  
" 150,000 GIL.. WOW " says Cloud astonished at the price. " We promised to only spend 50,000 total.. Oh Well I will take. " *I hope she likes it * Remembering the time all he brought her was a flower and how she just yelled and yelled about how cheap he was and then they didn't talk for about an hour.  
  
With that the salesman walked into the backroom and game out with a package. Laying it on the counter he unwrapped the package to reveal the Minerva Band. The bracelet was covered in pure 24K gold with Four gems the size of 2" pebbles each a different color to signify the colors of each element that protected the woman who wore it: Red for Fire, Deep Blue for Cold, Black for Black Whole of Gravity, and White for the purity of Holy. * It sure is a butte! *  
  
" There you go " says the salesman as he handed it over to Cloud. Looking at the bracelet made the young warrior feel uneasy as he remembered the days of Battle. It had been three years since the last bloody battle had ended on the fields outside of Kalm that ended with over 2,000 dead men and woman, after the once mighty Shinra tried to retake Midgar from the new world leaders: Avalanche.  
  
" Thank you " whispered Cloud as he left the shop.  
  
As he walks out of the store he couldn't believe his eyes.. It was Sephiroth. Standing there in front of Cloud with dark eyes that would drown a puppy in a puddle of mud. They were so deep and cold, but out of the blue Sephiroth ran!!  
  
*CRUD. Wait it must be a trick. But wait why would he run? Why show his face and then run. Well who knows. I do know that I got to catch him before he causes trouble!* After throwing all this thru his mind he ran after the image that was thought to be Sephiroth. Drawing his sword as he ran through the busy market, knocking over people, animals, and food, in fact anything that got in his way. If it was Sephiroth, he needed to DIE right now and then Cloud mumbled to himself..  
  
Is that figure really Sephiroth or is it that bracelet got him seeing things. Find out in the next Chapter of Final Fantasy VII: The Second Coming  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter II  
  
" Sephiroth!! Get back here " yelled Cloud as he ran after the alleged Sephiroth knocking over so many people and causing such a commotion. As he finally caught up with the " Sephiroth " he whipped around and stuck the sword right at his throat.  
  
" Cloud! What the heck are you doing? Let the boy go! " Shouted Tifa.  
  
" Tifa, shut up!! Not right now. That is not a bo.... " Yelled Cloud. But as he looked down to his dismay he saw a young boy about the age of 11 standing there with tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the sword stuck in his throat about ready to fall over in terror that he couldn't even blink. And there it was. Under his arm. The sword. But again to his dismay it was just a wooded sword that in Clouds eyes had looked so real.* What the %$*@ is wrong with me?*  
  
" I.. I.. I.. I am sorry. I though you were, were " apologized Cloud dropped his sword in the puddle of mud at his feet as he noticed the huge crowd of onlookers from the market..  
  
" Cloud, what has gotten into you! He is just a young boy. Are you ok? " questioned Tifa   
  
" Cloud answer me!! " shouted Tifa while still cradling the boy in her arms.  
  
" Tifa, I am sorry! I am not sure. I will be back later. I have to think!" said Cloud as he turned his back to her and the kid. The he mumbled in a soft tone "I am truly sorry" Then he picked up his sword and trusted it into its sheath and started to walk off.  
  
  
"Hell yes you need to think. You just about slaughtered a young boy. Wait! Where are you going " yelled Tifa as stood up and started to walk after the lost and confused warrior with a young boy trailing behind her still scared.  
  
" To the Sector 6 playground. I need to think. I need to be alone " he answered in a soft but forceful tone, after he had walked several meters.  
  
" Good. That is where this boy is heading " Tifa told Cloud. " I guess you will take him. It's the least you can do "  
  
Turning around to still see the crowd staring at him and then looking at the boy he just couldn't say no..* She just doesn't stop* " Alright lets go " said Cloud as he finally spoke up.  
  
Hearing this Tifa jumped at Cloud and hugged him with a soft kiss on the cheek while whispering " Thanks. You are so sweet. I love you " in his ears.  
  
" I Love you too " expressed Cloud  
  
As they started walking sown the road towards the playground he looked down to see the boy starring at him with wide beady eyes holding his sword acting like nothing ever happened. Seeing this he could almost see a young him.. It was amazing.  
  
" So boy, What is you name? How old are you? Where are from? " quizzed Cloud.  
  
" I..I..I am from Midgar Section 4. My name is Polenskie and I am ten years of age.. " stuttered the young boy.  
  
" WoW!! What a nice name. And look at you. You look too handsome to be 10. If you were any older I would have married you instead of Cloud " chipped in Tifa as she winked at the surprised Cloud..  
  
" Thank You. You are to kind Miss Strife? " voiced Polenskie  
  
" HaHa. Call me Tifa " laughed Tifa, " You make it sound like I am old "  
  
" Ok " answered Polenskie  
  
As they continued onward he looked down to see Polenskie grab his hand and tug on it.  
  
" Come On Cloud, lets go " said the young boy with no fear at all of what happened just a few minutes ago. After a few more tugs and looks from his beloved wife.  
  
" Ok.. Lets go. Want a push " shouted Cloud as he ran after the excited boy...  
  
What happened to Cloud. Is he sane. And is there a special bond between him and this young boy. And what about Tifa's present. Does she know about it? Or is she totally clueless. Find out in the next Chapter of Final Fantasy VII: The Second Coming  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Chapter III  
  
As they rushed to the swings Cloud turned his head to seee Tifa climbing to the top of the of the Cait Sith looking slide made him remember the fun he had Aeris Than he thought * What am I doing? I am with Tifa. But wait can't I think about memories. Right I mean I love Tifa. Aeris was just a friend. Or was I blind. Did she mean more to me.. Ahh!! Nevermind it's ok. These don't mean anything. These are just dumb tricks. My mind is playing.*  
  
" Cloud... Snap out of it, please? Can you push me high on the swing? " asked the boy  
  
" Sure. No problem. Now. How high do you want to go? " asked Cloud as Polenskie jumped onto the swing.  
  
" Ummm... to the moon and back!! " quipped Polenski with a smile on his face.  
  
" Alright, here we go. " chuckled Cloud. Then he started to count down like a Space Launch Announcer, " 5..4..3..2..1..0.. BLAST OFF!! " shouted Cloud.  
  
With that said and done he gave the kid a tremendous push that sent the boy straight into the air.  
  
" Cloud, go easy. You are going to hurt Polenskie. Plus he is just a boy " urged Tifa, as she watched the boy fly straight up on the swing from where she was sitting.  
  
  
  
" It is ok Mrs. Cloud " promised Polenskie as he came soaring down from his push and at the same time barely missing Cloud who was distracted by Tifa had forgotten what happened and at the last moment saw a swing with a young boy on it coming straight towards him. Luckily he was quick enough to jump out of the way of the flying boy but at the same time getting a mouth full of sand.  
  
" Mr. Cloud. Are you ok? " questioned Polenskie after he had jumped of his swing and joined Tifa, who had jumped off the slide and came running over there.  
  
" I guess " Cloud pointed out as he was spitting out grains of sand by the pounds.  
  
Seeing this made both Tifa and Polenskie start rolling in the sand while laughing hysterically at the Warrior of Sand ...  
  
" What.. What is so funny? " yelled Cloud as he jumped up wiping off the sand on his shirt and pants.  
  
" Ohh. Cloud. Calm down. Take a joke ok.." laughed Tifa.  
  
" Come on Cloud. Its not that funn .haha haha " Polenskie tried to tell Cloud but he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
" It is not that fun.. HAHAHA.. I guess it is. " Shouted Cloud as he to started laughing along with Tifa and Polenskie.  
  
After Cloud, Tifa, and the boy finally stopped laughing they decided to go play on the Slide cause it might not be as dangerous and funny for all three had stomach aches from laughing so hard. As they headed to the slide Cloud sensed that something was lurking in the shadows. Who was it. He couldn't figure it out.  
  
" Cloud, what is it? You seem spaced. What is wrong? " question Tifa  
  
" Nothing. Just thought I saw something. No worries." answered Cloud  
  
Looking back once again towards the shadows Cloud looked for any specific shapes or figures. But there were none. When they finally reached the slide Cloud decided to forget what he thought was out there to have fun. That is why he was there, right. After about an hour of pure fun of laughter with Tifa, his wife, and Polenskie he glanced at his watch. It was 6:30 p.m. They had promised to meet with Barret and his daughter, Marlene, for dinner at their Bar, " The World Beyond ". And they don't want to see the wraith of Barret, the almighty chief.  
  
" I am sorry Polenskie, but Tifa and myself have to go to Sector 7 to have dinner with a few friends. Do have a place to stay around here? " said Cloud  
  
" No, I live wherever I can find a place to stay warm. Both my parents were killed in battle. My father in Midgar while trying to protect the ruler at that time, President Shinra, when he murdered by the ex-soldier Sephiroth. And my mother was killed in the Last Battle Of Kalm . She was a nurse and while on the field was shot by a stray bullet." Faltered Polenskie as tears rolled down his cheeks like the dew on an early morning leaf.  
  
" I am sorry " apologized Cloud and Tifa at the same time.   
  
" Hey, Polenskie. I am sorry about your parents but would you like to eat with us. I know Barret won't mind. If you would like to, of course it is up to you. " suggested Tifa.  
  
" Really, that would be so nice. You guys are awesome. You two remind me of my parents. Always so kind and generous! I would love to go. " shrieked the young boy.  
  
With a new guest, Cloud and Tifa head to go eat dinner. What is this? Barret a chief. Has he become a softy? And what were those figures Cloud "sensed". Are they evil or are they guardian angels? Who the hell knows, until I write the next chapter of Final Fantasy VII: The Second Coming.  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter IV  
  
  
As the new trio walked down what is now called Brodway St. to get on the train to Sector 7 Cloud continued to sense something. What was it? I wonder if Tifa has sensed it he thought to himself. Better not mention it. Don't want to scare her or the young boy. When they finnaly reacheched the station Cloud had totally forgotten 'bout those " figures ". As they walked towards the train they were met by two officers  
  
" Excuse me. But may we see your train passes? " asked one of the officers while the others looked at Polenskie with an odd face.  
  
  
" Sure thing. Is something wrong? It has been a while since there were any officers here. " questioned the inqusite Tifa, as she handed the officer with the name tag stating that his name was Joe.  
  
" We know. But since there has been a significant rise in train robberies, CEO of the the Mass Transit Corporation, Vincent Valentine, asked that the police department keep tabs on the station for it is making people weary and therefore a loss in income " answered the other officer who name appeared to be Rufus.  
  
What a cawincedence stated Tifa to himself. If I remember right that is the name of the old Shinra president. Nah.. It couldn't be. " Alright. Thank You. Well if you will please excuse us. We are kinda late for our dinner plans " said Tifa as she accepted the cards from the officers.  
  
" Umm. Hold up a sec. Who is this young man. I knowticed he did not have a card. You know we can not allow him on even if you guys are good friends of Barret. The law is the law. " said Joe, the first officer of the two.  
  
" Yes, I know. We kinda had a bad encounter with the young fellow earlier " said Tifa glancing at Cloud.  
  
" Do you need us to take him in? We have seen him 'round the Wall Market. Always knew he was trouble! " The second Officer questioned.  
  
" No, no it was our fault, well not our fault, but mine. " said Cloud as he finally spoke up after a long dramatic pause and a nudge by his wife.  
  
" Ok.Well we will him on this once. But if he wants to continue to ride the trains, he will need to get a pass. " pointed out Joe.  
  
" Alright, sounds good to us, no if you will excuse us " Thanked Tifa.  
  
As the trio stepted onto the train they waved and once again thanked the two kind officers. After the doors had closed they looked for an area where they could all sit. They finally found one near the back of the third train car. As they sat down and started to enter a long, and dark tunnel, the train came to a sudden halt throwing all the passengers to the ground.  
  
" What the fuck was that? I am going to see what the hell happened. Tifa stay here with the boy. If I do not come back in 5 minutes get of the train and get to Barret as soon as possiblle. Understood? " instructed Cloud. After receiving a nod from Tifa he headed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Running through the train as fast as he could he finally came up to the 2nd train door that leads to the first. About to jump through to the next train he knowticed a bunch of bandits holding hostages. * Damn it. They will be expecting someone to come through these doors. WAIT! I got an idea! * Cloud pondered, and witht hat he ran back to the train 2 & 3 connection area and with a swift flip he jumped onto the top of Train 2's roof. Steadily he made his way down the roof watching for any bandits and obsticles that might be hanging from the top of the tunnel. As he reached the end of train two he could hear two of the bandits talking at the train 1 & 2 conncetion area.  
  
" Hey, I will get the right side and you get the left. We will work our way down the aisle until every traincar has been cleaned then we will get back up front and meet the boss and get of Richer than yesterday! " commanded the uglier of the two thiefs.  
  
" Alright Big Jack. Sounds good, but what are we taking? I forgot. " asked the second thief.  
  
" You moron! " groaned Big Jack as he smacked him across his head. " Anything that looks valuable! "  
  
With that said and done the two thiefs headed into the train to do their dirty deeds. Cloud could here the cries of both children and woman as they got their valuables stolen right from their hands.  
  
" Damn it! There is nothing I can do. I will have to leave it to Tifa. Lets hope she is ready for this. " muttered Cloud to himself as he jumped from the first train to the engine as silent as the country side wind.  
  
With Cloud trying to save the day once again he has to let two deadly bandits work their evil scheme. Can Cloud save the day. Well most likely since he is the hero, right? Well find out on the next chapter of Final Fantasy VII: The S  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter V  
  
  
*Ok. They moved on. I hope Tifa gets thru this.* With these finals words Cloud heads closer to the engine where he hopes the brains of this crime is. As he reached the engine he heard mumbles coming down below.  
  
" Where the hell is Big Jack " grumpled an anoying voice from with-in the engine compart as he took his anger out on the engineer.  
  
*Well now or never. ok.. This is nothing like Sephiroth so. Deep breath..* whispered Cloud under his breath.   
  
" Hey Guys. Whats up? " questioned Cloud  
  
" Who the hell are you " bellowed what lookd like the head-boss.  
  
" Who me? Oh I am Cloud, nice to meet you. " stated Cloud as calmly as can be.  
  
" What, well I am.... Hold up. Guys get him! " yelled the head man.   
  
With that said three guys came running from the first trains swinging swords like giant apes.. Quickly reaching over his shoulder Cloud grabed his apocalpyse and slashed one of the guys in the stomach causing him to fly right off the train then with-in an instant he grabs his fire materia and casted it on the second guy. With-out even knowticing he turns around and almost cuts the third guy into half but he had dodged swing. Realizing he was no match the third henchman jumped off the train, Turining back around to the second henchman he knowticed he was still on fire running around like a chicken with no head.  
  
" Here, let me put that out for you " said Cloud with a slight smile on his face. As the final words came out of his mouth Cloud jumped up and yelled: " Ice 3 " and with those words the final hench-man turned into an icicle.  
  
" Ah, Thanks for the exercise. So where were we? Oh yea, My name is Cloud. What about you? " stated Cloud, slightly out of breath  
  
" Heh, wise guy.. The names Oscar, remember that, ok? it wont be the last time you see me. ciao! " And with that Oscar slammed his fist into the ground and with a blast of lightning and fire that flung Cloud threw the door of the last capartment, slightly stunning him. When Cloud was able to get up Oscar was gone.. * He disapeared? Oh shit. Thats an interesting one * After regrouping, Cloud headed back to where he left Tifa & Polenskie..  
  
As Cloud walked thru the trains to get to the one he was looking for he passed many scared passengers, so therefore his return took quite a bit longer than he wished due to the fact he had to keep stoping to re-assure passengers that everything was fine for the moment. Finally reaching the car he is decked by Tifa..  
  
" Ouch, What the hell was that for? " stuttered Cloud thru a busted lip  
  
" Oh my god, I am so sorry, I thought you were that idiot coming back for more " cried Tifa as she hugged and kissed Cloud. " I am really REALLY sorry "  
  
" Its ok dear, come on, lets walk the rest of the way " With that said they all step off the train with lil' Polenski in tow behind the warriors towards Barrets place.  
  
As they head of into the sunset of the newly developed Sector Seven Cloud ponders about this Oscar guy & what his deal is. Who is he & what is he here for? Well I dont quite know 'cause I haven't figured it out, but you will soon. Find out in the next Chapter of Final Fantasy VII: The Second Coming 


End file.
